Chapter 363
Goryōmaru's Identity is the 363rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Miroku uses the Kazaana to disarm the bandits. *Goryōmaru attacks Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippō, stealing Kagome's sacred jewel-shard in the process. *Goryōmaru says that he is "no longer Goryōmaru", and then begins to transform. Synopsis * Miroku and Sango confront the bandits who wield urns of killing-light, asking them where they found the weapons, because they're the same urns that the Acolytes used. The bandits, of course, refuse to answer, telling them to die, firing killing-light at them. Then, Miroku opens his Kazaana, sucking up all the killing-light, stunning the bandits. *Kagome, Shippō, and Inuyasha (in his human form), wait inside the hut. Kagome thinks that Miroku & Sango must have handled the bandits because now it's quiet outside. Inuyasha thinks to himself that they weren't ordinary bandits; how did they get the Acolyte's urns of killing-light? Unbeknownst to the group, Goryōmaru is waiting outside the hut. He suddenly unleashes tentacles from his deformed arm and bursts into the roof of the hut, grabbing Kagome. Inuyasha tries to use Tessaiga to save her, but it is useless in its current state of a rusty katana. Then, Goryōmaru fires a massive blast of killing-light at the hut, wiping it out completely, causing Kagome to believe that Inuyasha and Shippō were killed in the attack. She looks down and suddenly recognizes her kidnapper. "Huh...? Goryōmaru?!" *Miroku interrogates the bandits, threatening to suck them into his Wind-tunnel if they refuse to answer. The leader of the bandits says a woman gave them the urns. "She said we could use them to raid villages!" * Goryōmaru says his trap to lure out Inuyasha's group worked: "I knew you'd come if the urns began to stir up trouble." Kagura then appears from out of the shadows. Kagome accusingly asks her if she's with Goryōmaru now, also asking how he's even still alive, as she saw Hakudōshi cut off his head. Goryōmaru answers her question, saying: "Why am I still alive? Because I am no longer Goryōmaru." Then, Inuyasha appears from out of the rubble of the hut, ordering Goryōmaru to let Kagome go. Shippō tells Inuyasha not to reveal himself, or his secret would be out in the open, but he says there are no other options; he has to save Kagome! Inuyasha dashes toward Goryōmaru with Tessaiga in hand, ordering once again for the demon to unhand Kagome. He obeys, tossing the girl away. Inuyasha catches her. Just then, Goryōmaru sends another tentacle to attack the girl, and Inuyasha intercepts the blow, getting a mortal wound across his back. He faints. *Miroku and Sango come upon the scene, and they're equally as shocked to see Goryōmaru alive. They ask "Who and what are you?!" The next panel reveals that when Goryōmaru had Kagome in his grasp, he stole her sacred jewel shard from her. Miroku asks if he had tried to steal Kagome's shard at the Acolyte's temple, too. Goryōmaru admits this, adding "And that wasn't the first time we met." Goryōmaru becomes enveloped in a strange light, and Inuyasha awakens, staring as the demon starts to transform. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters